Poina 'ia
by Meye
Summary: McGarrett has never shared his past fully with his team, but when someone, who he thought dead, comes back in his life as a prime suspect in a double murder case; he will have to share memories that he had wished had stayed forgotten.
1. He mea hou ho'ohikilele

_**Poina 'ia**_  
>(Forgotten)<p>

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations from Hawaii Five-0 produced by K/O Paper Products and101st Street Television in association with CBS Productions. No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Rating:** M (not for every chapters)

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much again!)

**A/N:** _My first Hawaii Five-0 fanfiction... Hope you'll like it. I'm having someone translating the Hawaiian parts to make sure I didn't make any mistakes, but it's taking longer than I thought it would. Until then, I'll post what I have. If by any chance any of you can beta it, you can send me a message! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **Oh! And on my profile, you have a link to see the Story Poster! Quite happy with the result!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>He mea hou ho'ohikilele<span>**_**  
><strong>_(Shocking news)

_**Maui Shore – 10:47am**_

The young couple walked down the Maui beach, smiling at each other and not caring for anyone else in the world. The man stopped and faced his girlfriend, his back to the ocean.

"Kayla, we've been together for three years now… And I can't wait for the next years to come…"

"Oh my god…" said the girl, as she saw her boyfriend getting on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, smiling up at her.

"Y-Yes!" she exclaimed.

He stood up and she jumped in his arms, embracing him.

She opened her eyes and that's when she saw the man lying face down in the sand, the waves passing over his body. She screamed and ran toward him, her newly fiancé following her closely. They turned the man and the girl fainted when she saw the gunshot in his forehead.

…

_**Medical Examiner's Office**_

Danny and Steve entered the office, but there was no sign of the weird M.E.

"Max?" yelled Steve, hoping to find the young man soon.

"You where looking for me?" asked Max, standing right behind them.

Both men startled and turned around to frown at him.

"Please follow me." replied Max. He went around the body and removed the sheet covering the dead man. "COD is a single gunshot to the forehead at close range. He was dead before being throw into the water. Time of death is between 1am and 2 am; so he's been dead for maximum 9 hours. He was either kill on a boat and then thrown out or killed on shore then taken out in the ocean."

The dead man, was probably in his mid-forties. He was a small, but was a strong build man too. He had salt and pepper hair. The clothes he had been found in had been classy; Armani suits and shoes. Obviously, he had money.

"Do you have anything else?" asked Danny.

"Did you know that, according to _Aarabi_, 20,000 people in the United States die each year from gunshot wounds to the head? The survival rate is about 5 percent, with only 3 percent achieving a good quality of life afterward. In 2000, Maryland recorded 235 penetrating brain injuries, 208 of them lethal. And more, children generally fare better than adults, and patients who are somewhat responsive do better than those who arrive at the hospital in a deep coma. Further more…"

"Max!" cut Steve annoyed. "Anything related to the murder?"

"N-No. That's all," he said, looking sheepish.

"Thank you Max! Lets go Danny!"

As they exited the building, his phone rang.

"McGarrett."

"_Hey boss. It's Kono."_

"So, what did you found about our victim."

"_Not much, so far I've got a name; Stefan McKenzie, but I'm still digging."_

"Good. Keep me inform. Danny and I are heading to meet with the couple who found the victim."

"_Alright."_

…

They entered the room, where the traumatized couple were detained and started to talk with them. They seemed pretty innocent and both men looked at each other, knowing that these two had nothing to do with the murder. As they were about to send them off, Danny's phone rang.

"Hey Chin. What's up?"

"_The HPD found another body. I'm at the site right now. It's a younger man. I'm sending the picture to Kono so she can identify him and the coordinate to reach me at the Honolulu Port."_

"We're coming. Tell Kono, to call us as soon as she has something…" said Danno. He turned toward his partner. "We have another body."

Steve nodded and they went on their way. Today would apparently be a busy day.

_**Honolulu Port – Hangar Four**_

Just as Steve parked the Mustang, Kono called them.

"What do you have?" he said answering.

"_This isn't good. The young man's name is Sam O'Reilly. He is the brother of Alexander O'Reilly, who is suspected to be one of the biggest trader in the organs black market in L.A."_

"We are taking care of thinks here and we are heading back to HQ."

"_Perfect!"_

Steve hung up and went beside Danny and Chin. The victim had multiple gunshots in his chest and had probably died from blood lost or internal injuries inflicted by the bullets.

The man was what people would refer to as a hunk. He had short sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a surfer body. He too wore a pricey suit, but was wearing a simple white t-shirt underneath. Steve smiled to himself knowingly; this guy reminded him of _Sonny Crockett_ from _Miami Vice_.

"So who's he?" asked Danno.

"Bad news," replied McGarrett. "Nothing else here to do, let's go back to HQ and leave this to HPD. We'll contact them later. For now, we have more important thing to know; like why the brother of an organs black marker lord was killed on Hawaiian soils."

…

_**Five-0 Headquarters**_

When they arrived, Kono was waiting for them with a concerned look.

"What's wrong coz?" asked Chin.

She slid her hands on the touch screen table and the image of the first victim appeared on the suspended screen.

"This man, Stefan McKenzie is a partner of Alexander O'Reilly."

"So the murders are connected?" exclaimed Danno.

"More than you think," she replied, flipping another image beside the first one. "McKenzie's real name is Thomas Kings; he is an undercover cop from LAPD."

"W-Wait, wait! Am I the only one thinking that this is fishy? What I think happened here, is that Kings probably defended himself when he was discovered and was later found and killed."

"This is a good theory," said Steve.

"It's not good, it's perfect."

"Unless Max tells us that O'Reilly was killed after Kings." replied Chin.

"You're taking his side now?"

"Come on Danno, no one is taking sides!" said Steve laughing.

"Guys!" exclaimed Kono. "Focus please? I'm not done. The O'Reilly organization has been under the FBI radar for a while now."

"Are you telling me that the FBI is on the island?" asked an annoyed McGarrett.

"Oh yes, and they were following the four of them."

"Four?" replied Chin.

Just then, Steve's phone rang; it was the governor. He moved aside to talk with her.

"So?" asked Danno.

"Yes, four. Sam O'Reilly," she said, putting his driving licence on the screen, and then pushing another one. "Our undercover cop Thomas Kings aka Stefan McKenzie." Then she pushed two others IDs on the next flat screen. "And finally, Alexander O'Reilly; Sam's older brother and Sarah O'Kane, a close friend of the family, apparently."

The brothers looked quite alike. The oldest one had paler hair and green eyes and looked more severe and clearly dangerous than his younger brother.

Kono then put up photos with the four of them together and then only of Sarah with Alexander.

The woman had a sun-kissed skin, brown eyes and black blunt straight cut bang. She was beautiful with her full lips and light make-up.

"Who's the woman?" asked Danno.

"Sarah O'Kane, she is at the head of The OrganiK Foundation."

"Okay. So?" said Danno.

"OrganiK Foundation, as in one of the biggest L.A organ donation foundation," replied Chin for his cousin.

"Whoa! This can't be good; too many coincidence for my own taste. What are they all doing here?" said an uncomfortable Danny.

"The men, I don't know, but there is a huge found raising event in three days for the OrganiK foundation. So that would explain why she's here," answered Kono.

"Chin, Kono, you need to find where those two are. We need to talk with them. Ask HPD or FBI, if needed, but we have to find them. Alexander should be the easiest one. There is a slight possibility that someone else killed Kings and O'Reilly. Which means both Alexander and Sarah could be the next target. McGarrett are you done?" he asked, turning toward Steve.

"Yeah! Sorry about that. I just spoke with some contact and I know where we can find O'Reilly. So what did I miss?" he looked at the screen. "What the hell?" he almost yelled in shock.

"Something wrong?" said Chin.

"The woman… but it's impossible. H-How?"

"You know Sarah O'Kane?" asked Kono.

"Who?" he replied confused.

"Well the woman, her name is Sarah O'Kane," informed Kono.

"That is not Sarah O'Kane or whatever her name is!"

The gang was perplexed at their boss reaction. Steve seemed shell-shocked, angry and sad at seeing this woman. His gaze was fixed on the screen and he looked like he was trying to figure out something.

"Who is she then?" asked Danno.

"Kono, find everything you can about this Sarah O'Kane." he said not answering the question, but his tone was clear; '_Do as I say and don't ask questions_'. "Come on Danny, we have a dealer to meet. Chin, Kono, we will come back later to hear what you will have found out."

He didn't wait for a reply. He was already marching out of the Headquarters a determined look on his face. The rest of team looked at each other confused.

"I'll ask," concluded Danny.

"You do that," said Chin.

As he reached the car, Danny knew right away, by seeing Steve's face, that the ride would be silently painful. Trying to ask anything would only cause problems. He hated those situations; where Steve knew something, but kept it for himself. What was he hiding or who was he trying to protect this time?

He seriously needed to have a conversation with his partner about his 'mysterious' past that kept biting them in the butt when he wasn't expecting it.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ :D I don't know what to say! LoL Hope you've enjoyed! I'd love to know you thoughts! Reviews are always appreciated! XD I'll be posting weekly, probably on Saturdays! xoxo Meye_


	2. Kuhi hewa

_**Poina 'ia**_  
>(Forgotten)<p>

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations from Hawaii Five-0 produced by K/O Paper Products and101st Street Television in association with CBS Productions. No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Rating:** M (not for every chapters)

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

****A/N: ****_First of all, t__hank you guys for reading my story. It's my first Five-0 fic, so it's always stressful! Also, special thank you to SummerTime89 , dinozzo007 , FuglyJiminyCricket , Ninjatweety , jodiesto (my first reviewer), gymkidz2000, Frodanerin, kimber1461 , plws , Kristin Kenmore, sarah (reviewer), **who added Poina 'ia to their Alert/Favorite.**_

_Also, I always write my fic with a song in mind, for this one, the song inspiring me was Amoled by Son Dambi & After School. And yes, the song is about a phone called Amoled, but I still adore it! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Kuhi hewa<span>**_

(To suppose wrongly/error in judgment)

**_Sheraton Waikiki_**

They went straight to the front desk and asked the young man for Alexander O'Reilly. The man, Kyle, looked in his computer and confirmed them that O'Reilly was in the Fitness Center.

"Are you sure?" asked Danno.

"Yes. Each customer must use his or her room key to enter the Fitness Center. It shows here that he went there about 20 minutes ago. I don't think he's done yet," replied Kyle.

"Thank you for your help."

When they got there, two men, obviously watch dogs, where standing not too far from Alexander, who was running on a treadmill. They looked disapprovingly at the approaching partners.

"Gentlemen, we are here to see your boss," asked Danny, trying as best as he could to stay polite.

"And you are?" asked one of them.

"Five-0." answered Alexander, stopping the machine and stepping down.

The man came in front of them and smiled politely. He gave a nod to his men and they walked away blocking anyone from get in, so that the three men could talk quietly. It irritated Steve to see that the man was taller than him by 2-3 inches easily and was just as built as him.

"So, how can I help you? After the HPD and the FBI, I'm surprised to see you. I've already told everything I knew. What is it that you need to know?"

"Did you know that Stefan McKenzie was on undercover cop from LAPD?" asked McGarrett bluntly.

To both Steve and Danny's astonishment, O'Reilly seemed shocked by the news. They looked at each other before turning back to the man.

"You weren't informed?" asked Danno.

"No. Sorry gentlemen, but I have something else to do."

"We are not done here," said Danny.

"Get on with it then." replied an angry Alexander.

"Where were you last night…" started to ask Danny.

"Really?" cut O'Reilly. "I already answered that, so I'll make this quick for the three of us. Yesterday, I was having a party with friends and local people on my yacht off shore. My alibi was already checked and the witnesses confirmed. As for my brother, he was doing I don't know what in Honolulu. Stefan, or whatever is his real name was, was supposed to meet a friend of mine, but when I spoke with her she said that he had called, but that she had refused to meet with him since he sounded pissed off."

"She? You mean Sarah O'Kane?" demanded Danny.

"Yes, Sarah. As for her she was in her hotel room all night. Now, are we done?"

"We'll be done, when I say we're done." said McGarrett.

"Listen up here! Whoever you are, I don't give a damn, you get that? My little brother was found murder in a fucking hangar and you think I care about your questions? Take both your sorry arses and ask HPD and FBI what they know!"

He didn't have time to react before he was face down on the floor, McGarrett holding him in place. The two guards came toward them, but Danny had his gun out before they could intervene.

"Now, you listen O'Reilly. I'm not HPD or FBI and I have full jurisdiction over these soils. I will let this pass considering that you are emotional over your brother's death, but I'm warning you, don't push your luck. I could have you lock away whenever I wanted." grunted out Steve. He gave a hard push and the man fell forward. "Now, we're done."

As soon as they where in the Camaro , Danny sighed.

"What?" asked an annoyed McGarret. "Are you going to complain about my interrogation techniques again?"

"No. I'm just wondering something. I mean, if O'Reilly didn't know about Kings being a undercover cop, why was he killed? Think about it, we thought he had been killed because he had been discovered, but obviously not." His phone rang; it was Max and he answered. "Max, so who was killed first?"

Steve took a side look at Danny and saw that he was listening carefully to whatever Max had to say. His partner finally hung up.

"So?"

"Max confirmed that O'Reilly was killed before Kings. He said that O'Reilly had been killed about 2 hours prior to Kings. I still think that Kings is the one who killed O'Reilly when he was discovered. The question is why was Kings killed?"

"They weren't alone."

"Oh my god, you're right. If you're wrong though, we still have a motive to find for Kings murder."

_**Five-0 Headquarters**_

"So guys, what did you find?" asked McGarrett as he entered HQ with Danny.

"Sarah O'Kane. Born and raised in Australia. When she was 15, her mother died from breast cancer. Following his wife's death, her father moved to California City with her, when she was 16. She moved to LA when she was 21, after her father had died from heart transplantation failure." said Kono showing pictures of the woman.

Danny had a hard time concentrating as he kept looking at his partner who seemed shell-shocked by what he was seeing.

"His father left her a huge heritage, like in the 7 digits. With the money she started the OrganiK foundation, it took her three years to get a solid reputation as one of the most renowned West Coast foundation for family seeking help to get organ transplantations. She is now 32 years old, multi-millionaire and have been a friends of the O'Reilly family since she was 23 years old. The FBI is following her, but so far they have found nothing incriminating against her. Right now, she has a room at the Halekulani Hotel on Kalia Road in Honolulu." finished Chin. He turned toward Steve and saw that he was quite pale. "Are you okay boss?"

Everyone turned toward Steve, who seemed out of word.

"Okay, that's it! Who the hell is that girl to you?" asked Danny angrily.

"Her name is Marie Viviane Clerc. We grew up together on the island. She was actually a very good friend of Mary Ann. But Marie died 9 years ago when she got stock in her apartment as it burned down." answered Steve.

"Well everything you say is true, but Marie and Sarah aren't the same girl," said Kono who had been searching Marie's info.

The men looked at the screen and saw another woman who looked almost like Sarah's twin, but she was a bit paler and had deep green eyes instead.

"That is not Marie!" yelled Steve frustrated.

"Boss, they do look alike, maybe you are confused…" suggested Chin.

The rest of his team nodded in agreement. Steve let out an angry snarl and marched out of HQ. Danny said a quick bye and ran after his partner. He barely had time to close the door's car before McGarrett was already speeding down the road.

"Whoa! Calm down dammit! What's your problem?" said Danny, trying franticly to buckle his belt.

"My prob-My problem is that my team thinks I'm crazy! That's my problem, Danno. My problem is that someone who I thought was dead, is alive and mingling with criminals. My problem, Danny, is that I was to that person's funerals and had to go over my grief while she was doing I don't know what!" raged out Steve.

"Was she important to you?"

"We are not talking about that!"

"Then what Steve? Tell me! Cause I'm sick and tired of people from your past coming back in our lives and causing troubles!" replied Danny, getting angrier at his partner attics.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm freaking out Daniel. This woman died 9 years ago and I learn today that she's been alive all this time. I don't know what to think anymore. Listen, I still have her pictures somewhere in my boxes at home. I could even ask Mary Ann to send some of hers. Oh my god! My sister, she will freak out when she learns that she's still alive…"

"Lets pretend that I believe you, cause I don't think you're crazy, well not that much anyway… Why would she have faked her own death? Was she even a cop to begging with?

"Believe me, she hated everything that came close or not to the police or army. I can't believe this."

"Are you going to be okay to talk with her?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when we get there. Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay man…" said Danny, sighing.

_**Halekulani**__** Hotel**_

As they entered the hotel hall, Danny was gobsmacked by the beauty of it. This was clearly a prestigious hotel and a five stars. It was just as beautiful as O'Reilly hotel. Obviously, both had a lot of money to spare. Steve was about to go to the front desk to ask for Sarah O'Kane, when Danny spotted her sitting in the hotel's restaurant.

"Steve! She's over there," said Danno.

As they approached her, two men stood in their way. Steve looked above their shoulders and saw that Sarah wasn't looking at them at all and was talking on here phone. When Danno tried to move passed the men, he was pushed back.

"Really? Again? What is wrong with you people?" asked Danny irritated.

"She asked not to be disturbed." simply replied the man.

"You're kidding right? We don't care!" said Danny trying for a second time to pass.

He was lucky to move fast enough to avoid the fist, which had tried to collide with his face. Both partners reacted and started to fight with the men. The lady at the front desk called HPD as soon as the first man had tried to attack Danny. It took a couple of minutes before Sarah hung up and stood up.

"Gentlemen, cease this child play!" she ordered annoyed.

Both men stood down and were handcuffed by the two partners. Luckily for them, an HPD car had been close to the hotel and soon two HPD officers entered the restaurant. Danno told them to bring the guys to Five-0 Headquarter. He turned toward Sarah. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a black knee pencil skirt with a white open-back tee with drapery sleeves and a pair of black 4½ inches _Luiciny _triple-buckle sandal.

"Mrs O'Kane, you are requested to follow us." said Danny calmly.

"The reason why I'm being arrested?"

"Obstruction of justice."

She laughed at his answer, but followed silently, not even looking at Steven.

_**Five-0 Headquarters**_

Sarah found herself in a small room with a one-way mirror in front of her. She was sitting cross-legged, fingers drumming slowly on the table. She had been sitting there silently for the last 15 minutes. The door finally opened and Kono entered.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: _**_I hope you've all enjoyed this new chapter of Poina 'ia. Thank you again for reading! And please review if you've enjoyed! :D ~ xoxo Meye_

_About Marie Viviane Clerc , the right pronunciation is 'Ma-rii Vivi-aanne Clair' (Put it in Google translator. I really had too much fun typing that name to make it sound right) and in case someone is wondering about the clothes, you can find most of them on VS site._

_And yes, all hotels mentioned are real ones._


	3. Hamau

_**Poina 'ia**_  
>(Forgotten)<p>

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations from Hawaii Five-0 produced by K/O Paper Products and101st Street Television in association with CBS Productions. No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Rating:** M (not for every chapters)

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**A/N:** _This chapter was a pain to post lol Nothing was working and first time I tried to upload it, it crashed. Them I was able to do it, but it crashed again when I tried to save the editing. :(_ _Thanks guys for reading! Also thank you to Daisy(reviewer), rice117 (thx again for the pointer about the Mustang/Camaro), Kae Gates and msgemgem for the Story Alert/Favorite. Hope you'll all enjoy this need chapter! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Hamau<span>**_

(Silent/Silence)

_**Five-0 Headquarters – Observation room**_

"_Are you sure she will be okay?" asked a concerned Danny to Chin as they watched Kono entering the room._

"_She's a strong woman, I have no doubts in her abilities." replied Chin with conviction._

"_My problem isn't Kono, it's O'Kane. __I've never seen someone so calm. We left her there for a while to destabilized her, but it's obvious that it didn't unfazed her at all. I know Steve says he knows her, but I still can't decide if I have a good feeling or bad one about her. There something in the way she walks and talks that gives me the shills."_

"_She does look like a dangerous woman. We'll see. If needed, I'll go."_

**Interrogation room**

"Hello Mrs O'Kane, I'm Detective Kono…"

"Kalakaua. Yes I know." cut Sarah nonchalantly.

"You know me?"

"That depends. What do you mean by knowing?"

"I've we met before?"

"No. I don't know you personally, but I do know you." she replied smiling. "Can you tell me why I'm still sitting here? Last I've heard, obstruction of justice was solve with paying a bail and getting out."

"Yes, in most cases, but we still have questions for you."

"Really? Is this part of your training Detective Kalakaua?" she asked her tone sounding almost arrogant.

"Pardon me?"

"Usually, they leave the boring things to the rookies. I'm still wondering why they sent you first."

Kono glared at the other woman. How dare her challenge her skills.

"I won't take lesson from you. I am no longer a rookie."

"Aw! So they sent you because you are a woman. Did they really think it would appeal to me because we were both women? This is ridiculous! Five-0 is supposed to be this big thing and you are using basic police interrogation techniques. Let me tell you something young lady, the FBI and the HPD came to see me already. If you think that, you of all people can impress me, you are fooling yourself. I've answered everything and more already. I don't see why you can't get the answers from the FBI or the HPD."

"You will answer the questions and that's it," said Kono, her voice rising.

"I thought surfer were supposed to be all relax and smooth. Obviously, blowing out your knee changed that." she replied looking bored.

Kono, was about to exploded at Sarah over her arrogance, when Chin came in. He simply nodded at her and she exited the room, but not before sending a last glare at Sarah.

_**Observation **_**_room_**

"_That woman is a bitch!" said Kono exasperated._

"_No, she is smart," said Danny simply. "I've watched her the whole time. It's a common mistake we do as cop, we lose are cool, when it doesn't go our way. She won against you, because she was able to keep her calm and attack you subtly until you cracked."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. We all do it and if I'm being honest, I'm not sure I would be able to stay calm too. She seems to know a lot about us. What she said about your knee was a very personal thing."_

"_I just hope that it was only for me, I cannot imagine what she will tell Chin… Where is Steve?"_

"_He said he had to go back home to pick up some stuff._

**Interrogation room**_  
><em>

"I won't introduce myself since I'm presuming that you already know who I am."

She stayed silent and looked irritated.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Fine. Did you know that McKenzie was an undercover cop?"

"Not until Alexander called me earlier. Why do you ask?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here, not you. Do you think McKenzie could have killed O'Reilly?"

"That is a new question. Aren't you the one who should be finding the answer to that question? You are the cop, not me."

"Answer the question."

"I don't know. Sam was a great guy, the perfect gentleman. I'm really sad that he died like that."

Chin was surprised to see emotion dancing at the surface of her eyes. She did seem sad over the younger O'Reilly's death.

"Were you close to Sam?"

"Yes and no. There was a lot or UST between us." she replied before laughing. "Is that all Detective?" she asked nicely.

"No. Listen Sarah; we know that Alexander isn't clean. You can help us bring him down and in exchange, we can help you out of it."

She raised her eyebrow and her whole posture changed; going from relax to frigid again.

"Help me out of what? Are you insinuating that I did something wrong Detective Kelly?"

"Maybe you know…"

"Know what?" she cut him. "I have no lesson to learn from someone like you. You were just lucky that your boss trusted you enough to give you back your badge." she sneered at him. "Where you trying to bribe me already Detective Kelly? I don't think you have that much money, unless you still have that money you stole from HPD…"

Danny opened the door brusquely and told Chin to get out. She saw McGarrett passing in the hallway.

_**Observation room**_

_Steve entered the room with Chin. Both detectives explained to him how the interrogation had gone. They were also both angry and insulted by her audacity._

"_She is good Steve," said Chin. "At one point, I really thought I had her, but then she totally changed and went for the jugular. Lets hope Danno will fair better than me."_

_His boss simply nodded. She was keeping her cool against Danny. He could see his partner temper starting to flare up. At one point, she just stopped answering._

**Interrogation room**_  
><em>

"I asked you a question!" said Danny.

"And I'm not answering Jersey boy!" she said.

"What did you call me?"

"So Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, are you afraid of a woman now? I've heard so much about you and yet you still let everyone, but you interrogate me? I'm disappointed," she challenged, not caring for Danny's question.

"Steve has better stuff to do, than talking with you."

Sarah smiled at him. "It's only because I'm having fun that I'm letting this go. But believe me when I say, that when I'll want McGarrett to be here, he will come."

"This isn't a game!" yelled Danny at her.

"And I don't think it is either. I actually think this is police abuse, I'll even go and say that it's mental brutality." she replied seriously.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

"My alibi checked and you've already asked me questions about both murders. I don't need to be here anymore and I will not answer anything else without a lawyer."

Danny got into her face, his hands moving franticly. "We will keep you here as long as we want, you got that?"

_**Observation room**_

_Steve saw a shift in her face and knew that Danny had pushed it too far. He was about to exit the room, when he heard her ask the worst thing someone could ever say to Danny._

"So Daniel, how is Grace?"

_Chin and Kono watched in horror as Danny leaped forward to attack her, but were even more shocked when in less than 10 seconds; Danny was face down on the table, his left arm twisted behind his back._

**Interrogation room**_  
><em>

McGarrett kicked the door opened, gun in hand. Sarah let go of Danny.

"Don't ever threaten me again. And don't even think about charging me for this, it was self-defence."

Both men exited the room, leaving her alone. She made sure to place back her skirt and top, before sitting down again, crossing her legs as if nothing had happened.

After maybe 5 or 10 minutes, Steve came back inside, a file in hand. He sat down and opened it, showing her pictures of Mary Ann, himself and a girl who looked like her twin.

"So, Marie, how did you fake your own death?" he asked her.

Sarah looked clueless at him, then down at the pictures. "I can understand why you are confusing me with this girl so much. We do look quite the same. Who is she? Is that why I'm in trouble? I look like another woman who is a suspect in something else?"

Steve instantly got annoyed and pulled out more pictures of both Sarah and the 'fake' Marie.

"Turn off the sound." she replied calmly.

He made a small sign and they both saw the red light turning black under the camera and microphone. Only Steve would hear what she had to say now.

"Listen up here Commander McGarrett, I've answered all your questions and as I said before my alibi checked." he tried to cut in, but to no avail. "I am talking and you will listen. Now whatever this is, it doesn't concern me; I have no business with Five-0 and this vendetta or crusade of yours. Now, I will stand up, exit this room and go back to my hotel. I will relax and at the same time avoid calling higher authorities for this unfair treatment." she finished before standing up, walking toward the door.

"Marie…" he tried to reason with her.

She turned back to him before leaving. "Mister McGarrett, I've heard you have quite the temper and usually don't listen, but I'm telling you now, stay out of my business."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, only giving you the best advise you'll ever get! Stay away from me." she replied before leaving the room.

The team got out and they all watched as she walked down slowly toward the exit without looking back. Danny peeked at Steve inside the interrogation room and was sad to see him look like a broken man. How the hell did one woman break down the whole team in a matter of hour? O'Reilly hadn't seemed to know that much about them except that they had been Five-0, but Sarah knew about their personal life, very specific details. Was she an informant for O'Reilly or did she have her own agenda? What scared him the most was to think that his baby girl could be in danger. If this woman were the mastermind behind both murders, they would have a lot to deal with. She would be a remarkable adversary. He would never admit it, but anyone how could destabilize Steve like that, impressed him.

_... Next Day ..._

The last day had been hard for the whole team, but even harder for Steve. One thing was sure, if she was Marie, she was an amazing actress. Kono had offered that maybe she had lost her memory. Whatever it was, the team had been separated differently today. Steve had gone to see Max, while Chin and Danny had gone to check the Honolulu Harbour. Kono had stayed at the HQ to find anything else about the victims or suspects.

With all the proof left behind, HPD and Max had been able to confirm that Thomas Kings had been Sam's killer. The team had concluded that Kings had later been killed on the island then dumped into the water or killed on a boat, then thrown off board.

Danny and Chin had learned from looking at the Wakiki Marina camera system, that both Sarah and Alexander had a boat there for the week. Sarah boat was rented, but Alexander owned his boat. Only Sarah boat had been there, they had gone inside, but had found nothing wrong at all.

Kono on her side had tried to find anything that could help them. She had gone through Kings phone. To her surprised, Kings had been lazy when it had come to discretion.

There was an important meeting tonight at midnight off the shore of Wakiki beach. The coordinates of the meeting were there too.

She had contacted the guys to warn them, but Steve had said that he had something to do. His whole team was scared for him and told him not to do something stupid.

But McGarrett being McGarrett…

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN:** Two chapters in a week! :D Your thoughts? I'd love to read them! The day we see a 100% careful Steve McGarrett, I'll be impressed, but that is why he's so sexy! :D Hope you liked this chapter, when the idea to make this fic came to mind, I wanted to make a whole chapter in the interrogation room; just happy I succeeded. :) See you next week ~ xoxo Meye_


	4. Huliau

_**Poina 'ia**_  
>(Forgotten)<p>

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations from Hawaii Five-0 produced by K/O Paper Products and101st Street Television in association with CBS Productions. No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Rating:** M (not for every chapters)

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**A/N:** _Earlier chapter! :D Your patience will be rewarded in this chapter! M STUFF! :D *giggles* But seriously, thank you guys once again for reading, I cannot thank you enough. Also, special thank you to Annie (reviewer, I answered below), ThEe CrISPiNaTOr and i'moneinamillion for the Story favorite/alert. I hope I didn't forget anyone..._

_** To Annie** Your review made me laugh so hard. Loved it! But all I can say is that Sarah survived this far because she is smart and learned to be ruthless when needed! :D But everyone has a weakness._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Huliau<span>**_

(To think of the past/recall the past)

_**Halekulani**__** Hotel**_

Steve parked his jeep and went straight to the front desk once he was inside. He showed his badge and asked for Sarah O'Kane's room.

As he stepped inside the elevator, he could feel his heart rate increasing drastically. He had to know, had to make sure. And if he was right, he wanted to ask her why, above everything else. Her room was easy to find as her two guards stood in front of the door.

"I'm here to see Mrs O'Kane," he said politely.

The men simply ignored him.

"Okay big boys, if you want to go back behind bars that's your choice! Now, I need to talk with Sarah O'Kane. So either way you move aside and let me pass or you get her."

"Back off McGarrett!" said on man raising his voice.

It wasn't long before the three of them were arguing and playing with Steve's patience. He was about to pull out his gun when the door behind the guards opened to reveal an annoyed Sarah.

"What the…" she started to yell until she saw Steve and stopped herself. "You have got to be kidding me? What do you want?"

"I still have some questions," replied Steve.

"Fine. Guys, take a break. Go back to your rooms or whatever you want. I'll call you when I need you. Thanks."

Both men nodded at her, but glared at Steve before leaving. She let him inside her room. He had a hard time concentrating on his task as he looked at her. She was wearing a sleeveless coconut milk matte jersey lace-up dress, which was embracing all her gorgeous curves nicely.

He had to admit that the room was beautiful. It was a white-on-white island decor, cherry-wood furnishings, and probably local art decorating the room. There was a king bed with high quality beddings. A private furnished lanai with ocean view. And the usual; phone, flat screen TV and a small refrigerator.

She turned toward him. "Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, I really don't appreciate your attitude. I have done nothing wrong and your harassing is getting on my nerves. I'm a well kwon respected woman and I won't tolerate it anymore. Tell me want you and get the hell out!"

"I want the truth! I know who you are. I'm still trying to figure out how you've done it, but I want you to admit it." replied Steve, his voice rising.

"I have already given you my statement. I can't deny the resemblance with the girl from the pictures, but I'm not that girl. I'm sorry, but that's the life. Sometimes, some people just look alike."

Steve grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Stop fooling around! Dammit!" he yelled at her.

She got angry and pushed him away. "Don't put your filthy hands on me McGarrett!"

"Or what? You think you can take me down?"

"How's Catherine?" she asks out of the blue.

McGarrett was destabilized by her question.

"I already told your team that I knew a lot about them. If you think I didn't know about their boss, you're clearly underestimating me."

"Don't threaten my team Marie."

"My name is Sarah, for the hundredth time."

McGarrett tried to grab her again, but they both ended up falling on her bed. He didn't have time to take a breath before he was thrown away as she kicked him in the chest. Luckily for him, he was still wearing his bulletproof jacket or her heels would have hurt like hell. She rolled back and landed on her feet on the other side of the bed. It was obvious now that she was angry and that her guard were fully up.

He stood up surprised by her strength.

"Please Marie, why do you keep lying? I know it's you, do you need me to call my sister to prove you that I'm right?" he tried, pleading with her.

"What good is your sister if she's in LA?" she asked. She saw him frowned deeply. "Oh don't make that face, I told you I knew everything."

He tried to get close again, but again she was able to push him off. And the first thing he knew, he was fighting against, first, a woman, but most of all, someone who could hold its own against him.

"Have you been in the SEAL?" he exclaimed confused.

"No, I've just learned to fight against jackass like you McGarrett!"

"Mary-V, please stop it!" he begged.

Steve only had a second to see the fury in her eyes. He knew at that moment that he had probably said the right thing to set her off, but he wasn't sure if it had been such a good thing after all.

"HOW DARE YOU CALLING ME THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE THAT RIGHT ANYMORE!" she screamed as she lunged at him her fist connecting with his jaw.

She kept hitting, blinded by her rage. At one point, he was finally able to overcome her and tackled her back against the front door. She let out a low pained groan. They looked at each other, breathing hard. Suddenly, he took both sides of her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

He picked her up and she put her legs around him as he rubbed against her center. She moaned never stopping the kiss. He lifted her dress to her waist and tore away her lace g-string. Then, he opened his pants and pulled out his hard leaking member and entered her with no further preparation. She let out a keen sound between pain and pleasure. He started to pound into her tight channel, almost growling as he fell her quivering around him.

She hauled his head back, pulling his hair. They gazed at each other ardently before he gently bit her lower lip. He pulled it back between his teeth and then plunged his tongue inside her mouth tasting her.

Their lovemaking was brutal and unforgiving. A few more thrusts and he came inside her, but that didn't stop him and his perseverance was rewarded when she whimpered incoherent praises as she came.

She stretched her arm to the side and made sure to put the safe lock on the door. She started to undress him hastily while pushing him toward the bathroom. By the time they were there, they were both naked.

Just like the rest of the room, it was a white-on-white decor, with a marble vanity, separate glass-enclosed shower and a deep soaking tub.

Steve opened the shower and they stepped inside. The kissing started all over again. They washed each other, but soon the innocent caressed turned into a full make out session and he was turning her face toward the tiled wall entering her again. He bit down hard on her shoulder, sucking on her skin he had between his lips, making sure to leave a mark.

This time, it was less ferocious, but still no words were pronounced, except for grunts and moans. When they were done, they washed again and exited. She didn't have time to say anything, that Steve was already kissing her and pulling her with him as he walk back toward the bed. They fell on it and as soon as they were under the covers, he caressed each part of her body, licking, biting and kissing her from bottom to top, until he caught her lips.

They fell asleep.

…

When McGarrett woke up, he was alone in the bed and night had fallen. He heard a zipping sound and turned around to see Marie placing her skirt, and then putting her shoes on. She was wearing a black-buttoned high waist knee pencil skirt, with a black short sleeves mandarin collar blouse and a black pair of _Luichiny_ cross-front wedge sandals.

"Marie, please, talk to me? What happened to you?" pleaded Steve with her.

"Oh? Now you care?" she replied reproachfully.

"I always have. You where the one who told me to choose between you and the Naval Intelligence. Marie you knew how I felt about everything, that ultimatum was stupid."

"I know, I can admit that it was a mistake now. But clearly it didn't take you too long to replace me. Catherine, gorgeous Catherine…"

"Catherine doesn't have anything to do with this. You are the one who chose this path."

"You both have everything to do with this!" she said getting angry, tears in her eyes. "I tried to do the right thing… I couldn't do it, and I knew that only you could help me, I wanted out Steven. I came to you back then. I had used all my courage to come to your apartment and ask your help. And what did I get? A half naked Catherine. It hadn't even been a year Steve… Less than a fucking year and you were already pushing us aside, like our relationship had meant nothing to you at all!" She took a moment to calm down. "I left, I didn't have anything else left with both my parents gone. So, I just went for it and got deeper and deeper, until I had no choice, but to die. This is where I am now; this is who I am. And Steve, I'm telling you this because I still care deeply for you. I know Kono found out about the meeting tonight, but please, I'm begging you, don't come. You will only get your team killed if you do."

"Marie, I'm so sorry. If I had known back then that it was you, I would have helped you, I swear. But, I have to go and stop that meeting…"

"No, you don't have to. Steven, s'il te plait, s'il y a encore un once en toi qui tient encore à moi, tu n'essayeras pas d'intervenir ce soir. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe et peut importe que ce soit ton île ou pas, tu ne pourras rien faire pour arrêter ce qui se prépare*…"

She gave him a small kiss on the lips and before he could say anything else, she grabbed her stuff and exited the room leaving him alone.

He jumped out of bed and called his team to meet ASAP at the headquarters.

_**Five-0 Headquarters**_

When everyone was there, McGarrett confirmed that Sarah was indeed Marie and that she would be there at the meeting tonight. It was decided that Kono, Chin and him would get on Marie's boat while it was offshore. They would get onboard before the meeting, take down the operation and set a trap for O'Reilly. Danno would come around with HPD on another boat for back-up. The plan was set and the team prepared.

_**Honolulu Harbour**_

As Marie sailed offshore with her two bodyguards and a third unknown man, the Five-0 waited and observed until her boat had stopped moving. It would be a long swimming ride, but Steve knew that Chin and Kono could do it.

"Danny do not contact us while we are there." said Steve to his partner. "Make sure though that you are close enough that if we need anything you can intervene and fast. Also don't forget that you need to be east to the boat since O'Reilly will likely arrived by the west."

"No problem. Good luck guys!"

They all jumped in and as soon as Danny couldn't see his teammates, he got back into his car to meet with HPD at another marina to sail off.

As they finally reached the boat, McGarrett told them to wait while he checked for the safest entry. Steve slowly got below the deck. There were three rooms, two with opened doors and lights out and the last one clearly had movement inside and voices were coming from the other side of the closed door.

"Kono, Chin, you can come up!" whispered Steve.

No answer. Just as he was starting to realize that it had been too easy and that something wasn't right, a dart hit his neck. He pulled it out, but it was too late. As he was about to pass out, he saw Marie coming out of the shadow.

"You should have listened to me McGarrett…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN_****:** _I'm seriously thinking about making a prequel to this fic, especially to explain more about Steven/Marie relationship. Would you prefer to read the prequel before the end of Poina 'ia or after? Thanks again, hope you enjoyed it :) See you next week._

_***Translation** :"Please, if only one tiny part in you still cares about me, you will not try to intervene tonight. You don't know what's happening and whether this island is yours or not, you cannot do anything to stop what is about to unfold..."_


	5. Upiki

_**Poina 'ia**_  
>(Forgotten)<p>

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations from Hawaii Five-0 produced by K/O Paper Products and101st Street Television in association with CBS Productions. No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Rating:** M (not for every chapters)

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**A/N:** _Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they made me so happy! So once again, thank you to i'moneinamillion, Diina and__ xxLanaBananaxx for the reviews and story alert._

_Have fun reading! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>'Upiki<span>**__**  
><strong>_(Trap)

When McGarrett opened his eyes, he was bound to a chair, both ankles and wrists restrained to the chair legs and the armrests. He looked around and saw Marie sitting in front of him not to far away.

"Where are they?"

"Safe… well as safe as they can be. I did warned you McGarrett not to mingle with my business. But no, you had to play the hero again. I don't care if you like it or not, but this is my like for now."

He was about to say something, when someone knocked on the closed door.

"_Alexander has arrived."_ he heard a man saying on the other side.

"I'll be up in a moment." she replied.

She turned her head back to Steve.

"Now, you will listen for real; cause if you don't, everyone including your team and I will die. I know you will find a way to get out of these ropes; you were trained to do so. You cannot stop what is about to happen. This is my last warning Steven, if I have to take you down to make this transaction, I will. Your teammates are in the other rooms. Stay down until it's done."

She put in his hand a small knife and left, going up.

It was hard, but he was finally able to cut through the ropes around his right wrist after maybe 5-10 minutes. When it was done, cutting everything else was a piece of cake. Marie had left all of his equipment in the room and his partners' stuff too. He pulled out his gun and slowly went into the small hallway. He stopped for a few seconds and heard Marie talking. He couldn't make out what was said, but it had apparently been funny since everyone was laughing. He tried to count the voices; Marie and the three men with her, O'Reilly and his two goons. They were at least 7 persons upstairs.

The path was clear, he opened the first door to his right and saw Chin slightly beaten up, bound to a chair just like he had been. He shook the man gently, calling his name and Chin looked at him wide-awake. He had been faking, good cop.

"Are you okay?" murmured Steve while getting Chin out of there.

"Yeah! Where's my coz?"

"Probably in the other room. Lets go."

They entered the room. Kono hadn't been hit, but she had been bound and gagged too. They both smiled at each other when she glared at them. When she was finally free, both cousins put on their bulletproof vest.

They were about to go up the stairs when they heard O'Reilly yelling. They ran up.

"_Ho'omana'o_!" screamed Marie, before Steve saw O'Reilly shooting at her. At least four bullets had hit her in the chest or close to it and she fell to the floor.

As soon as she had screamed, her three guards had turned their guns on O'Reilly and his men and opened fire. Following their lead, the Five-0s started to shoot at the six other men. McGarrett saw one guard taking Marie to shelter.

Everything happened so fast after that. One minute they were shooting at each other, the next moment, a SWAT team had barged in, killing the remaining men standing before telling them to drop their guns. One of Marie's guards was dead; the other one had been shot in the leg. His team had been lucky and had avoided any injuries.

Two FBI agents came in. One of them introduced himself as Agent Greyson and Steve was able to speak and explained who he was.

"Lieutenant Commander, you shouldn't have been here, mingling with and FBI mission." he looked around searching for something or someone. "Where is Sarah O'Kane?"

The guard who had pulled her out of reach came out, white shirt stained with blood. He looked dejected.

"Follow me." he said to the FBI Agent.

"Is she okay?" asked Steve frantically.

Agent Greyson turned toward the Five-0 team. "You have 5 minutes to get off this boat. Gentlemen, please escort the team safely back to the Wakiki shore. Lieutenant, we will be in contact with you soon."

As Steve yelled to know if Marie was okay, they were taken off the boat.

_~ Three weeks later ~_

Danny kept looking at McGarrett as they drove to a crime scene in Maui.

"What?" asked Steve.

"N-Nothing."

"Danno, you are giving me 'the look'. Ask!"

"What happened between you and Marie?" he finally said.

Truth is, Danny had been scared to talk about her since the boat fiasco three weeks ago. The FBI had called them and asked simple verbal statements, but nothing else. When Steve had demanded to know what had happened to Sarah O'Kane, the man had refused to answer citing FBI confidentiality. Since then, not a word and no one had dare to ask Steve about it, until now.

Steve sighed. "We went out together for 3 years before I entered the Naval Intelligence. I seriously thought, at that time, that she was the one. When I told her of my plan to enlist in ONI, we had a huge fight. She told me that she could understand my need to escape by joining the army and that she had never said anything about it before, but that this was too much. She gave me an ultimatum and I chose ONI."

Danny could see that Steve had regrets about this decision. He would not worsen Steve mood by telling him that if it had been him, he would have chosen the girl. He had to admit that he was surprised when Steve told him what had happened with Marie in her hotel room.

"I feel responsible Danny."

"It was her choice."

"Maybe, but I was the eldest of the two and I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. This whole mess could have been prevented if I had talked with her and tried to comprise."

Danny laughed. "Well you both seem to have quite the temper!"

Steve smiled.

_~ A month later ~_

_**Five-0 Headquarters**_

As they made their way into the HQ, Danny and Steve spotted their teammates sitting in the conference room looking at the news. They joined them.

"So, what is this abo…" Danno stopped when he heard the subject of the news and sit down with everyone else.

"_I hope you have enjoyed the coverage of one of the longest FBI mission of the last decade. We are privileged enough to have one of the agents in charge of the case to join us in our studio today." The man turned toward said agent. "So Agent Greyson, this mission could have gone very badly, but I guess your hard work paid off in the end? One thing was unclear thought, what can you tell us about former LAPD officer Thomas Kings."_

"_Kings had been undercover for a year when he decided to betray his teammates. He had two LAPD men killed over the last year. He had been working for O'Reilly for two years when he was gunned down by his employer. At that time, we wanted to bring him to justice, but our top undercover agent there had no choice, but to have him killed."_

The interview went on for another 15-20 minutes.

"_A lot of LAPD officers and FBI agents where killed for that mission, can you finally reveal their names?"_

"_Yes."_

A slideshow appeared on the screen with official pictures of the deceases. Steve looked away, unable to watch anymore, but when Sarah O'Kane was named, he was startled and looked back, but was even more surprised to see the 'fake' Marie on the screen.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Danny.

Steve stood up abruptly and ran to the screen table looking in the system for both Marie and Sarah. Chin, Kono and Danny followed closely.

They were all gobsmacked when everything was switched back. Sarah O'Kane was cited as an FBI agent who had died in action after more than 8 years undercover and Marie Viviane Clerc was alive and living in an unknown location in LA. Steve leaned on the table shaking from both frustration and relief.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:_**_ Nope, she isn't dead! :D I did say she was smart :p Did you like it? Please review! xoxo Until next week!_


	6. Epilogue

_**Poina 'ia**_  
>(Forgotten)<p>

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations from Hawaii Five-0 produced by K/O Paper Products and101st Street Television in association with CBS Productions. No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Rating:** M (not for every chapters)

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**A/N:** _So this is it guys... yeah, I know already! :| Thanks for sticking by the whole way! I'm so glad so many people enjoyed it. I was seriously surprised! :D Thank you to katie343 and I got mugged by a penguin ._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Epilogue: Ho'omana'o<span>**_  
>(Remember)<p>

_~ A week later ~_

_**Five-0 Headquarters**_

The damn bastard was going behind bars. Danny and McGarrett had finally caught a man responsible for trafficking young Asians boys for prostitution. The whole team had been horrified and had done everything possible to bring down the network. After three days of hard work, they had succeeded.

When they entered, Chin and Kono were talking to a woman who had her back to the entrance.

"Hey guys!" said Kono, looking over the other woman shoulder.

Said woman turned around and Steve gasped when he saw that it was Marie. She was dressed casually; a pair of chocolate flip flop, white linen pant and a long white and yellow stripes tank top. Her hair looked less severe, they were medium length and deteriorated, a fringe right along the lash. They were lightly tousled, with a slight gradient imprecise. She looked all relaxed and healthy.

Danno was the first one to react and approached her holding out his hand. She shook it, smiling at him.

"Congratulation on your mission." he said.

"Thank you."

Steve finally came around and embraced her tightly. "I thought you where dead back there…"

They pulled apart.

"Marie was just about to tell us how Sam had been killed." said Kono excited by the story.

They all looked at Marie.

"I was there when Sam died, but he actually died protecting me. Stupid of him. I could have saved him if he hadn't done that. I never went to any meetings without a bulletproof jacket. Kings had his doubts about me, but he made the mistake to think that the O'Reilly would take his side. I had been undercover longer then him, precisely for that reason; to avoid betrayal accusation. I had years to get close to both brothers so that, at one point, they would trust me blindly. That night, Kings contacted me and Sam, since Alexander was off shore, to meet him at the hangar. He tried to convince Sam, and that was when I knew for sure that he was corrupted and had been responsible for the death of the LAPD officers. But Sam wouldn't hear any of it. He got mad and pulled out his gun. Sam jumped in front of me and got shot. Kings escaped before my men could do anything. I knew he would try to reach Alexander, so I called him and Sam died in my arms. He was enraged and I told him that McKenzie had been jealous of my position in the group and had tried to shoot me, but that Sam had protected me. Since, I had been very close to Sam at that point, the lie was believable. Kings was killed as soon as he set foot on Alexander boat."

"Wow!" said Kono. "I'm used to go undercover for short time, but doing this for so many years…"

"Nine years, almost ten. I had an intensive training for a year and a half with retired SEAL men in Australia. I had to know Sarah O'Kane past as if it was mine. Sarah was actually the agent who should have gone undercover. She had been chosen because she was the most likely to seduce both brothers. The FBI had studied them and knew which type of women they went for. She didn't have any family left, so she really was the perfect candidate; that is also why they recruited me. The training was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I felt like a broken doll each time I would get back to bed."

She stopped trying to get reign over her emotions. She saw comprehension in Steve's eyes and knew that he had figure out when and why she had tried to seek his help out.

"I liked to apologize guys. I was a real bitch in the interrogation room to all of you, but I had no choice; I couldn't compromise my cover."

They looked at each other and smiled. "I think we can all forgive you. You were doing your job." said Danny.

"Thank you." she replied sincerely.

"What have you been doing over the last months?" inquired the Jersey man.

Marie laughed. "The FBI and I have been working on putting back my life together. While I was in LA, I went to see Mary Ann. When she saw me, she was speechless for 30 seconds, then she slapped me and finally scolded me for so long, I think my ears were bleeding when she was done."

They all laughed, knowing that Mary Ann had quite the temper when angry.

"And what will you do now? Are you going back with the FBI?" asked Danny.

"Hell no! My file has been erased and everything that I did was put in Sarah O'Kane's file. The only proof of what I did is the beautiful medals that I was given and the generous amount of money in my bank account." she answered grinning. "But I guess I will just enjoy my life; something I haven't done for the last 9 years. The FBI knows not to contact me anymore unless it is an emergency. I know that they will make sure that I stay safe, just in case. But really, any witnesses of my relation with Alexander are dead and everyone else will just think that I look a lot like Sarah."

"What was your specialty?" asked Chin.

"Computers. I was not an FBI agent, when I was recruited. That is how I was able to hacked the hotel camera system to back my alibi. It was a piece of cake to do so."

"We could use a girl like you in our team!" exclaimed Chin.

"Thank you, but I can't." she said, shaking her head. "But lets make a deal. If you ever need my help for a case, I will make an exception and help you out. Deal?"

"Deal! So, what are your plans for now?"

"I'll stay around for a week, maybe two, to rediscover the islands, then I'll probably go back to LA. I don't know really. But I do miss Mary Ann already. So, I'll see, I guess."

"Hey, I was wondering. When we were on the boat, we heard you scream _Ho'omana'o_, and then everyone was shooting at each other, what was that for?" asked Kono curiously.

"Aw! Yes, that… I knew about every single LAPD undercover officers, but I had no idea who where the FBI agent in my crew. They were sent to protect another undercover FBI agent that they didn't know about. The only thing I knew, was how many agents had succeeded to infiltrate the group."

"W-Wait, are you telling me that those men had to protect you without knowing who to protect?" exclaimed Danny.

"I know it sounds weird, but yeah. _Ho'omana'o_ was my call for distress if I was in mortal peril. Saying my 'safe word' pretty much told the FBI agents that I was the first person to put to safety above anything else. The blood you saw on my guard shirt was from my shoulder."

"This is quite the adventure you had!" laughed Chin.

Danny phone rang. He answered and hung up a couple of minutes later, enraged.

"Damn it! The bastard tried to escape and has taken an injured cop, a woman and her child hostage in a drugstore. I will kill the son of a bitch." raged out Danny.

They had to leave ASAP. They all bid their farewell to Marie, running out to their cars.

As they were about to enter the Camaro , Steve stopped and turned around to see Marie exiting the Headquarter and going to her own car. Danny watched has his partner looked thorn between his job and Marie. Steve finally went to her and she embraced him. He held her for a long time before letting go. She gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I wish you a great life Steven, you deserve it," she said before taking off.

As they drove to the hostage scene, Danny looked at Steve dumbfounded.

"Again with 'the look'!" said McGarrett.

"Ok, I'm no specialist, but you're really going to let her go? I don't really know her, but it's obvious here that you both have feelings for each other." answered Danny to the unspoken question, hands moving has he explained himself. "You have to give it a try man!"

_**Halekulani**__** Hotel's restaurant – 11:35pm**_

Marie sat at the bar. She couldn't believe that everything was finally over after all this time. She was glad that both Alexander and Kings were dead. Those two men had been monsters. She couldn't deny that she was sad for Sam's death though. He had tried so hard not to follow in his family footsteps, but when his father had died, he had been drowned in the whole thing.

She asked for another drink and as she was about to pay, she saw an arm beside her paying instead. She turned her head and saw McGarrett sitting on the stool next to her. He ordered something for himself.

When he had his drink in hand, they made a small toast silently.

"Thank you," she said.

"My pleasure. My name's Steve. Nice to meet you." he replied extending his hand to her.

She looked at it, then gaze back at his eyes, before smiling lovingly at him, shaking the offered hand.

"I'm Marie. It's a pleasure to meet you too Steve…"

_The end_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN:** And that's a wrap for Poina 'ia. Loved it hated it, tell me what you thought! Your reviews/comments are always appreciated! I know the end can be considered cliché, but I wanted a hopeful ending instead of a happy one. Don't know why actually LOL _

_So guys, thank you so much for reading and your kind reviews, they made me so happy and I hope that I'll find something else to write about Five-0 in the future._

_Also, thanks again to i'moneinamillion, Annie, rice117, Daisy, sarah, jodiesto, Frodanerin, Kae Gates, SummerTime89, ThEe CrISPiNaTOr, Diina, dinozzo007, FuglyJiminyCricket, gymkidz2000, kimber1461, Kristin Kenmore, msgemgem, Ninjatweety, 1plws, xxLanaBananaxx, katie343, I got mugged by a penguin ._

_xoxo  
>Meye<em>

_Ps: Just a reminder, I made a poster (like a movie, I tried anyway) for Poina 'ia. You can see the link on my profile! :D_


	7. Sequel link

_**Oia'i'o**_  
>(Truth)<p>

_h t t p : / / www./s/7599738/1/Oiaio_


End file.
